


Welcome to the Sin Bin

by Nat0the0cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hockey AU, I blame Satan for this, M/M, im sorry for my succy writing, the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat0the0cat/pseuds/Nat0the0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've just been informed that in Hockey some people call the penalty box the Sin Bin (information courtesy of my friend Satan). Castiel and Dean are both Hockey players(on different teams) and they come to the ice rink after hours ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Sin Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Satan not me

It was late at night, a dark ice rink stood still in the chilly air conditioning. Earlier that day the rink had been filled with screaming, and the hard collision of bodys against one another. Hockey was a contact sport after all. Two teams has met on the ice, on one side stood Dean Wichester, on the other Castiel Novak. Both equally skilled Hockey players, they seemed to drown out their other team mates and just be bashing in a world all their own. Though their rough interaction on the course was heavily noted by the media, their life outside the rink was most of a mystery to the press. And the two wanted it to remain like that. It was that night after that match between the two that the Ice rinks doors opened, letting the chilling air from inside out into the equally cold winter air. Two figures walked into the cold rink, light flooding in through the door behind them before the luminous presence was once again blocked off by the cold metal door which concealed the Ice inside.  
"Com'on Cas Why are we here?" A voice spoke. By tone alone you could tell it was Dean, and the voice replying gave away the identity of Castiel.  
"Shh, were almost there." Castiel spoke calmly, dragging Dean along the ice. While Dean troubled to remain his balance while being on the ice, Castiel showed no trouble crossing, just silently smiling as he watched Dean struggle on the surface. They stopped in front of the penalty box, Dean almost running into Castiel in front of him.  
"The Penalty box?" He asked his eyes slightly narrowed. Castiel opened the door and shut it behind him and Dean. He then turned around smirking, staring his boyfriend in the eye he whispered into his ear.  
"Welcome to the Sin Bin"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad but I just


End file.
